


Until it Stops

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series with drabbles revolving depression.</p>
<p>Warnings for depression, suicidal thoughts and negativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it Stops

Darcy closes her laptop and wraps the quilt around her. Despite the summer month it’s cold outside and the rain is steadily hitting the windows. She shivers and reaches out for her now lukewarm tea. She takes a sip and sighs miserably. Today is one of those days where nothing goes right. She wants to get up to make fresh tea, or maybe go to the common area to sit with whoever is around but she stays put. It’s way to exhausting to do any of that. Besides, she might have to talk to whoever is there and she doesn’t feel up to small talk or pretending she’s fine. No sir. Today she’s just going to breath, drink tea, stay warm and look at cat videos.

She puts the mug down again and closes her eyes. It’s nice. She’s warm and safe and the sound of the rain is steady and comforting. So she drifts a little, muscles relaxing. For a few moments the world is not such a bad place. It doesn’t last off course. It never does. The disappointment of a moment that’s passed stings in her eyes and it feels like the just another another thing to add to the pile. The pile of things she can’t do. The pile of things she sucks at. The pile of things that make her a shitty person and a huge unworthy disappointment. And by Thor it’s a big pile.

She can feel the tear slowly tracking down her cheek and she bites her tong to not scream. Really why couldn’t she be more mature then this? Why does she always have to be so pitiful and pathetic? Maybe she really should just die. No one would miss her. Sure everyone would be sad but they’d get over it and realise that they’re better off. Maybe… No. She stops the thought and tightens her hold of the quilt. “Please stop. Go away.” She whispers, more tears streaming down her face. “Please just leave me alone.” She is alone, obviously. Why would anyone want to spend time with her? She’s just to pathetic but the thoughts they echo through her head, haunting her. “Please make it stop.” It’s barely audible through her sobs as she closes her eyes and tries to disappear right then and there.


End file.
